There's nowhere i'd rather be
by SpaceShipsFlyHigh
Summary: When Annabeth suddenly decides to leave Percy both of their worlds turn upside down. Will they ever fix their relationship or is it lost forever? Based off a song but it's NOT a songfic. Hopefully the story is better than the summery! : I highly suggest listening to the song lies by trifonic before reading or while reading! T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm so excited to finally be posting this story! The idea came to me a couple of weeks ago. I was stuck inside because of a bad thunderstorm and I was listening to the song ****Lies by Trifonic**_**(you should definitely listen to it, it's sad though)**_**. I started listening to the lyrics and I knew I had to write a Percabeth story. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OR ANYONE MENTIONED IN THIS STORY! DON'T SUE ME(:**

**Please leave reviews, I would LOVE to hear what y'all think about the story. Flames will be ignored, just saying. Enjoy :D **

**When you walked away it was the****  
****Saddest day the world has known****  
****Shattered my heart and left me in****  
****Pieces of a broken home****  
****Now you say you need me****  
****Standing at the door****  
****Asking if you can come in****  
****And I can't say no, I can't say no******

**You and I just can't say goodbye****  
****Every time we do, well****  
****It's just another lie****  
****I know you're no good for me, but****  
****Every time I'm with you there's****  
****Nowhere I'd rather be******

**We've been to hell, been burnt by the****  
****Flames of a pain so deep that****  
****Even the strongest god in the heavens would****  
****Kneel and weep****  
****But here I lie****  
****Pressed against your skin****  
****Right where I want to be****  
****You're the sweetest sin******

**You and I just can't say goodbye****  
****Every time we do, well****  
****It's just another lie****  
****I know you're no good for me, but****  
****Every time I'm with you there's****  
****Nowhere I'd rather be**

Percy's POV

It was raining really hard outside and when I heard the words "I'm leaving Percy" the rain seemed to get about 100x louder. My heart ached and felt tears start to rise. How did we end up fighting all of a sudden? What are we even fighting about? This wasn't okay. I couldn't lose Annabeth I loved her way too much to let her go. I had to fix this fast.

"Annabeth wait! Let's just talk about this for a second." I ran to the closet where she was. She started yanking clothes off their hangers and throwing them into her grey suitcase. I grabbed the suitcase and dumped the clothes back out.

"Percy! Stop it!" she screamed as she turned around and tried to grab the suitcase out of my hands. She had tears pouring down her face. It hurt me to know that I did this to her. I made her fell all of this pain she was feeling.

"Annabeth please just listen to me, I'm so sorry! Ann I'm sorry can we just talk about this for a second please?" Both of my hands were holding onto her wrist begging her to listen. I looked into her red wet eyes and my heart broke. Had I really been that bad of a boyfriend? She looked down and cried, her body felt weak. I pulled her in for a hug but when I did she pulled her arms away from me. She started pacing around the room trying to control herself, she finally sat on the bed and looked up at me. Her eyes were full of tears. She looked broken and weak. All I wanted to do was to go over to her and kiss her like she's never been kissed.

"What do you want to talk about Percy? You want to talk about how for the past month we've barely said a word to each other? How you come home late every night? Your always at work Percy and if you're not a work you're at the bar! You barely pay attention to me! You forgot my birthday Percy! My freaking birthday! What a great boyfriend you are. Do you know the other day my mom called to ask how we were doing? I had to lie and say that we were doing great. That our life was freaking awesome! But the truth was that I had no fucking idea how you were doing because I never see you. Do you have any fucking clue how that makes me feel Percy? Hell, do you even care?"

I stood there leaning against the closet door frame like an idiot. How could I do this to Annabeth? She was the most important thing in my life and I ruined it.

"Annabeth…" I had so much to say to her, it just wouldn't come out.

"Percy, just answer the damn question! Please!" She yelled.

"I do care! I care about you more than anything in the world. I would do anything to fix this Ann. I'm sorry I've been such an asshole. I'm sorry I've made you hurt so much." I had moved from the closet door frame to right in front of Annabeth on my knees. I grabbed both her hands and kissed them.

"You should feel bad Percy. I cried myself to sleep last night. I feel like I don't even know you anymore."

"Babe, please don't leave me. I promise I'll change. I promise to never make you hurt this way ever again. Annabeth I need you. I love you more than you will ever know. I'm so sorry!" By this point I was sobbing. I put my head in her lap and cried. I felt like a little boy crying to his mom. But I didn't care right now. I just wanted her to know that I cared about her. Every now and then I would let a "please" out. It probably hurt her to see me cry too because she started crying even harder. She pulled her hands out from mine and started stroking my hair while my head was still in her lap.

"Percy..." She whispered.

I looked up at her, my eyes still full of tears. When she saw me she bit her lip. I knew me crying wasn't making her feel any better.

"Percy I just need to get away for tonight. Okay? I just need to think about everything. I need to think about us. I'll stay at a hotel. I promise to call you in the morning so we can talk more okay?"

"Anna…"

"Percy please!" she cut me off.

"It's just for tonight, you need to let me think about things. "

"Fine." I said standing up.

"Just promise me you'll call. I need to know that your safe."

She nodded her head as she grabbed some clothes to take with her. When she had all her stuff together she grabbed her car keys and walked towards the door. I followed behind her mentally cussing myself out. How could I have been so stupid. Seriously, what the hell was wrong with me. It wasn't like I was cheating on her. I would never be that much of an asshole. I just had other things going on in my life. But none of them were anywhere near as important to me as Annabeth was.

Before she opened to door she turned to me and kissed me on the cheek.

"I'll call" was all she said before she walked out the door and down the steps to her car.

_When she walked away it was the__saddest day the world has ever known._

**Btw, sorry it was such a long chapter. **

**Please review it would mean the world, and put a really big smile on my face :D Hope you enjoyed**

**Xoxo- JT**


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeths POV

My heart ached as I walked down the stairs. I walked to my little orange-red car in the pouring rain and got in. I started the car and sat there. I felt numb. With my head on the steering wheel I cried. I cried the hardest I've ever cried before. I thought about all the good memories Percy and I had together. All of the great moments we had shared. Like the time he had taken me to the beach for our 3 year anniversary.

*Flashback*

We stayed in his mother's cabin and look out into the ocean. It was a breath taking sight but nothing was as breathtaking as Percy. I sat in between his legs with his arms around me. I lifted my head to look at him. How could I have gotten such an amazing guy. He was handsome, sweet, funny, and smart when he wanted to be. But most of all he was mine, and I was his.

He looked down at me "What's the matter?" he asked.

I smiled up at him, "Nothing, it's just I really love you."

"I love you more" he smiled.

"I love you most."

"I love you infinity."

"I can't beat that can I?" I joked.

"Sure can't." He leaned down and kissed me.

It was probably one of the best times we had ever shared together. Of course we had tons of other nice memories like the time he asked me to move in with him. But nothing could ever compare to that night. Because that was the night I became his (if you know what I mean).

*end flashback*

Of course I can't think about only the good times. I had to too think about the bad time too. I tried to think about when everything started to go bad. I felt more tears filling my eyes. It was hard to think about. But I had to.

*Flashback*

I got home from a long stressful day at work. Even though I was beyond tired I wanted to cook something nice for Percy. I mad his favorite meal and even made his all-time favorite blue cookies. Like the ones his mom makes. Everything was done and perfect. I set the table and decided to take a quick shower. After I was done I got ready to blow dry my hair, when I got a call from Percy.

"Hey babe" I answered cheerfully.

"Hey what are doing?"

"I just got out the shower, hurry home I made a really nice dinner for us."

"That why I was calling, I forgot to tell you I was going to the bar with Nico and the Stolls. I'll be home later."

And then he hung up. No goodbye, no I love. Nothing. I didn't think too much of it at first until I started happening every night. There was always something he had to do. He would come home really late and tip toe into bed. Some nights I would pretend to be asleep other nights I would 'pretend' wake up. Every time he said goodnight. It was like he didn't even care that I missed him.

*flashback end*

I picked my head back up and looked at our apartment building. We had so many great times in that apartment. With our friends and family. And us. I liked being an us. I didn't want to lose all that we had. It was too much. But what he did was wrong and he needed to know that.

I shook the thoughts out of my head. I had all night to think about things. I would go to the hotel, order me some ice cream and rent a chick flick. It was exactly what I needed. I turned on the radio and buckled up. I pulled the visor down to wipe the mascara off underneath my eyes from crying. When I pulled the visor down a picture of Percy and I fell into my lap. It was a picture from when we were 18. We were at Thalia's birthday party sitting on the couch. Percy arm was around me and he was holding up a peace sign while sticking his tongue out like the idiot he usually is. I had a big smile on my face as I held a red plastic cup in the air. We were probably wasted. I laughed at the picture and turned my car off.

I couldn't leave. Me and Percy had too much together. Too much love for each other. I jumped out the car and ran back up the stairs. I got to our apartment door knocked on the door.

I heard I faint "hold up". The door opened and there stood Percy in blue sweat pants and I white v-neck t-shirt that showed his abs very nicely. His eyes were really red and his hair was extremely messy as normal. He looked at me surprised.

"Annabeth, what-"

I attacked him with a giant bear hug. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. He moved us back a little so he could shut the door.

"Wisegirl, I thought you left to the hotel?"

We let go of each other but my hands found their way back to his neck and his to my waist.

"I know but I was thinking in the car and there's nowhere I'd rather be then right here with you in our house."

He leaned down and kissed me deeply. "I just can't say goodbye to you, ever. It's too hard."

"I love you" I whispered.

"I love you more"

"I love you most."

"I love you infinite"

We smiled and pulled each other closer.

I was right where I wanted to be. And where I was supposed to be.

**I know it was a little bit cheesy but oh well. It's percabeth! And I'm so sorry I forgot to mention it's AU. And Percy and Annabeth are about 23 years old. Please review. And again flames will be ignored. I hope you enjoyed. **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! **

**Xoxo-JT**


End file.
